Painful Transformation
A Painful Transformation is which where heroes go through pain in a transformation. There are two types of painful ones. One is Body Horror or Body Transformation. This transformation makes your body undergo into a very painful way in transformation. Also this transformation makes you scream or groan in agony while undergoing this. Here are examples: muscles growing, organs resizing or moving somewhere else, bones cracking of reshaping, mouths become muzzles, ears become longer, short, or pointy, hair style becomes different, eyes change color or their whole eyes have no pupil and becomes glowing colors, fangs growing, long or short claws on fingers and feet, tails growing, wings coming out, spikes on bodies, voices changes to growling, changes to a deeper voice, no talking, or two voices at once. The second transformation is the Mind Transformation. This here is the same as the Body one but different a heroes thinks of something or they are undergoing something they clutch their head in pain screaming or groaning in pain. Sometimes they can go in half transformation, which can be painful sometimes. Sometimes when they are almost done of the transformation, sometimes it's painful sometimes it's not. Sometimes they pass out and not remember what happened and some do, some transformation goes berserk some do not. 'Examples': *''Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'', "Gamma World, Part 1": Wasp was exposed to the gas and was screaming in pain until her body was reshaping into a wasp-like creature, and her eyes become glowing green. *Werewolf have these things they undergo a very painful transformation when the full moon comes up. *''Bleach'': Whenever his inner hollow wants to comes out, Ichigo Kurosaki clutches his head and try to restrain the inner holllw within him. But when he comes out it won't be a pretty sight. First his holllw mask comes, until if he is still full control off himself and not letting Ichigo restraining him then, he transforms further and further until he looks like a lizard-like hollow or a devilike hollow. *''Dragon Ball'' series: Whenever the Sayians look at the full moon it seems pretty painful when they transform whenever they look at the full moon, also whenever the moon is gone or their tail is cut off if they are not a high level or never trained in Sayian school they will pass out, but when they are trained Sayians they are use to the pain and never pass out. *''Big Wolf of Campus'': Tommy Dawkins gets turned into an werewolf after he got bitten by an wolf which is in fact an biology teacher who attacked him earlier in the night during an camping with his friends. *''The Little Mermaid'': Ariel goes through a quite painful-looking transformation from mermaid to human which involves her tail fin being torn in two and transformed into legs--the worst part probably being that without her voice, she can't scream from the pain. *''Teen Wolf TV series'': Scott McCall gets turned into a werewolf after he got bitten by an werewolf which is Peter Hale who attacked him in the night. When he starts transforming into a werewolf, he starts to growl in anger, his eyes become yellow, his teeth turn sharper, his ears become spiky, his nails become sharper and his face becomes partially hairy. *''Resident Evil'': If the heroes get the virus or get the syringe with the virus in them they go through uncomfortable transformation that feels extremely painful with lots of screaming or groaning. *''Claymore'': The heroes goes through this and, this whenever their awakened forms are activated they groan in pain or screaming, meaning the transformation is painful. *''Trigun'': Vash the Stampede gets a weapon called the "Angel Arm", and by the looks of it whenever it comes out his arm it seems pretty painful, which Vash screams in pain. *''Dexter's Laboratory'': Dexter gets turned into a Were-Clown after the clown from Dee Dee's birthday party bit Dexter by accident. *''An American Werewolf in London'': David gets turned into a werewolf after being bitten by a werewolf which is the same werewolf who killed Jack. *''Garfield: 9 Lives'': Garfield use to be a lab cat and they put a serum in him to test something on him. Before they want to dissect him, he escaped but the humans are still after him. But when he went to land, and made it out of the water, he started to transform into a dog. The scene looks painful except the tail and claws. But when he starts growling in pain his whole body starts to become a werewolf then, a dog. *''Xam'd Lost Memories'': Akiyuki Takehara was chosen by the Xam'd, which it goes in Akiyuki's arm, which he clutches his arm and groans in pain. Before the Xam'd was about to be out, Akiyuki went through a tremendou painful transformation. He was clutching his head in pain and it also his body was also transforming, bulky arms and spiked on his back. He groans in pain when he first transformed. *''Princess Tuto'': Rue has an alter ego named Princess Kraehe. Whenever she comes out, Rue goes through a very devastating transformation. Her body whole body gets scratched or cut by sharp, pointy vines, which she screams in pain. Her dress becomes black, her shoes too, and her hair, and her hair style is different. *''Skull Man'': Nami didn't really knew who she really was until she transformed into a kitsune. This transformation sounds like her organs and body are stretching and also she was screaming and groaning in pain. *''Gargoyles'': Fox Xanatos got a necklace from David Xanatos for an enganevent present. But David wants it back from Fox but Fox started to transformed in front of him of becoming a werefox. This transformation looks painful with Fox screaming and stuff. Her transformation however makes her hands transform first then, her face then, muzzle, glowing white eyes, ears, and then, she grew taller and muscular. *''Haibane Renmei'': When Rakka she starts to get her first wings, she was screaming in pain. The wings were coming out with blood on it. This was the most painful transformation ever, by the looks of the wings coming out of the back. *1990s Spider-Man series: Spider-Man grew two more arms which it seems painful while he was groaning in pain. Then when he starts to fully transformed, he just groans in pain when his suit gets ripped with, claws, feet with claws, spider eyes and mouth, and the spider color fur, gray. *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' cartoon: Spider-Man got shot by a dart with poison and he transformed into Savage Spider-Man. This transformation makes spider-man groan then, screams when his arms comes out, then, claw feet, then, his spider mouth. *''Jak 2'', Jak was being held by the prison fortress and he was been put in by dark ego inside of him. While he does gets angry when he unleashed it and he goes berserk of it, however if someone calms him down he's cool. But when he reverts back to his normal self the way he grabs his head and shudders violently, it looks incredibly painful when he reverts back. Even when he transforms it seems painful too as well. *''W.I.T.C.H.: Matt Olsen was kidnapped by Nerissa, she made Matt into Shagon. Which it is painful by holding his head and shaking violently and groaning in pain. When he starts his wings comes out first, then, his hair goes all different, and a tail comes out. *''Codename: Kids Next Door: Number 5/Abigai Lincoln was drawn and become a slave to Ms. Thompson for giving her and her star students homework to eat. Ms. Thompson made Number 5 as them a weredog (she turns into a werebulldog). This transformation looks painful by the way she staggers violently and screaming and growling, then, her body gets bigger and her whole clothes rip off only showing her werebulldog form. *''Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch'': Whenever Stich turns into his alien form whenever the glitch picks up, it hurts him screaming, growlimg, and moaning in pain. One time when it was close to the ending the transformation was so painful it almost killed him well it kinda did but Lilo brought him back to life. *''Hocus Pocus'': When the witches found out about Thackeray Binx in their home, the lead witch put a curse on transforming into cat painfully you can hear him screaming and groaning. *''Batman Beyond'': Terry McGinnis was spliced by Dr. Abel Cuvier, which resulted him in mutating into a man-bat monster. *''Beauty & the Beast'': Prince Adam was painfully transformed into a monstrous beast by the Enchantress as punishment for his selfishness. *''SpongeBob SquarePants'': SpongeBob and Squidward were painfully transformed into snails after they injected snail plasma by accident. *''Brother Bear'': Kenai was painfully transformed into a bear by the Great Spirits as punishment for killing Koda's mother out of hate rather than love. *''Brave'': Queen Elinor was painfully transformed into a bear by the enchanted cake made from the witch. *''The Mask'': Stanley Ipkiss was painfully transformed into The Mask when he puts the magic mask on his face. *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'': Donatello was painfully transformed into a thoughtless monster after being infected from an injury caused by one of Bishop's monsters. *Askitaka in Princess Mononoke, when Nago cursed him with the demon inside him it also cursed Askitaka as well. But this is different he has demon powers like strength and his arm become muscler. But this will also kills him. But whenever the demon curse spreads on him he gets pains in his whole body. He groans in pain when they spread or his arm. *''World War Z'': When a zombie bites an uninfected human they will go through a painful transformation like a horrible seizure, into a zombie in 12 seconds. *''Dragon Wars'': When the Good Imoogi transformed into the Celestial Dragon the way his skin peels and growing arms, legs, and a tail, horns, and whiskers can be painful. *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'': Link was painfully transformed into a wolf after his Triforce was glowing in pain on his hand, he starts to grunt, then he began to scream in pain until he painfully changes into a wolf. *''Zelda: The Winged Ones:'' Link was painfully transformed into Fierce Deity Link when he puts the Fierce Deity's mask on his face. *''Valkyrie Profile'': Jelanda transformed into a demon after she drank a potion. She screams in fear when her arm uncontrollably grabs one of her knights crushing him to death before letting him go. Her who, her body become muscle ripping her clothes. Then, a tail and feet with claws. Then, the head shallows her up and revealing demon eyes. *''Clowns'': Kent McCoy transformed into the Cloyne painfully when his hands, fingers, and feet are growing. His suit became flesh and he gets claws and he gets sharp teeth. But he pukes out blood and his teeth. *''The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'': *''Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween'': Walter grunts in agony as a Haunted Mask attaches itself to his face, turning him into a hunchbacked ogre. *''Bunnicula'': Bunnicula whenever he eats something like what animals eat or dinosaur fossils ambers, he will go through a painful transformation of animals or dinosaurs. *''Sonic Unleashed'': When Sonic the Hedgehog, still in his super form is painfully transformed into Sonic the Werehog after being accidentally trapped by Dr. Eggman with a Trap Drain Emerald Machine, causing his super form to de-transform into his normal form, he starts transforming into a Werehog, with Sonic scream and suffering, causing his arms to transform first, then his hands, then his shoes, then his teeth and grew taller and muscular in a painful way. *''Sirens'': Whenever Ryn goes in the water, she painfully transformed into her own self, a mermaid. The way she screams in agony, skin becoming scales, teeth becoming sharper, her find growing out of her back, bones and flesh cones together to create a tail, and her claws. *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective the Series'': Ace Ventura is bitten by his pet capuchin monkey Spike who was been painfully turned into a WereMoose due to the rabid moose sent by a monstrous infected moose and began to groan and suffer in pain until his body reshapes into an WereMoose creature, then his eyes becomes red when his whole body becomes muscular. *''Road Rovers'': Colleen got bitten by a werewolf and when the Rover team though it was Exile who a werewolf it was actually Colleen who one. When she started transforming she starts drooling, growling in anger, and her eyes are glowing white with no pupils. Her arm suit starts ripping revealing brown fur and sharp claws, then, her feet, and sharp claws, and then, she torn her whole chest suit. She actually a two legged werewolf than a four legged one. *''Phineas and Ferb: Heinz Doofenshmirtz speaks to Perry the Platypus that he used an machine to transfer a cow brain into his own brain and he got captured by goons who want to use him as a guinea pig, he starts transforming into a WereCow in front of Perry, he got shaked his hands that cause his hands to transform first, then his ears, then his belly, paws, cow muzzle, and a cow tail, showing his WereCow form. *The ''Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show: Whoever someone or an character drank an potion from Dr. Jekyll, they will go into an painful transformation, causing his size to grow up taller and their arms grow long, showing red eyes. *''Looney Tunes Acme Arsenal: Bugs Bunny receives an Hyde Potion from Porky Pig who discovers Dr. Jekyll's lab potion after Porky Pig previously drank it to become a green monster, when Bugs Bunny drinks Dr. Jekyll's potion, he painfully starts transforming into Mr. Bugs Hyde that was inspired by Mr. Hyde, then his size becomes taller when his eyes become red, showing long arms with growing hair on his head. *''Jekyll and Hyde: Dr. Henry Jekyll was screaming in pain after he drank an Hyde potion until his body mutates into his monstrous form Edward Hyde, with Jekyll screaming and stuff, his head began to pustule including his hands, his hair is then bald and he starts to laugh maniacally.. *''Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit: Wallace who has suffered an accident with mind-control machine with a rabbit installed on his brain, was confronted by Victor Quatermaine who was very rude to him, Gromit discovers that the full moon arrives decides to lock the window to prevent Victor's dog from entering the car, Wallace's hands began to shake and throws Victor on front of his car, he starts transforming into a Were-Rabbit while Victor watches in fear, causing Wallace's teeth to transform first, then his hands, then a rabbit tail, then rabbit feet, then his rabbit ears, rabbit muzzle, rabbit nose, then his clothes are ripped off, then his size is growing up into a giant rabbit, showing his Were-Rabbit form. *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban: Remus Lupin was bitten by a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback with a vicious bite which affects him in a full moon, after Hermione tells Harry and Sirius that the full moon has arrived, Remus painfully transforms into a werewolf while Sirius tries to help him, his eyes are changed to green and later yellow, his hands began to transform into a werewolf claws, showing werewolf's legs, werewolf muzzles, ears, his clothes are ripped off and knocked out Sirius in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione, then he howls at the moon. *''The Howling: Karen White transformed painfully into a werewolf when her werewolf husband Bill Neil bit her on the shoulder. She turned in her job in news to make people see that werewolves are real and look out for these deadly people. When she started transforming her eyes turned yellow then, she started screaming in agony then, her scream turn into a howl and growls, then, she grows fangs and her eyes turn blue. Then, she has full hair, long ears, and small muzzle. But she died when she fully transformed. *''Batman: The Animated Series: ''Dr. Francine Langstrom was transformed into a She-Bat after being spliced by the Man-Bat formula by her husband Kirk and began to suffer an painful transformation into a She-Bat, causing her teeth to transform first, causing her clothes to be partially ripped off, her hands and her arms began to change into an monstrous bat, her eyes becomes light red, showing bat nuzzles, bat ears, her blonde hair began to disappear, her size grows taller, showing her She-Bat form. *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: ''Ty Parsec was transformed into a Wirewolf by the NOS-4-A2 who bit him due to the Canis Lunis moon's curse to become a mechanical beast monster, his left arm began to expel the wire outside his arm that starts to attach to his arms and his body , his hands and his arms become mechanical, showing wire attached to his body, his eyes turn red with sharper teeth on his mouth, his skin turns bleach then grey, showing mecha wolf muzzles, a mechanical wolf tail, mechanical wolf ears, his whole robotic body his clothes ripped off, showing his Wirewolf form. *''Mario Shots: ''Bowser was painfully transformed into Bowsette when he wore the strange crown on his head, his crown's appearence change into a black red-eyed crown, he was screaming in pain while trying to remove the crown, but was unsuccessful, his head began to have pustules, then an long blonde hair began to grow, showing human ears, his face falls apart, turning his face into a female human face with sharper teeth with blue eyes, his whole body reshapes into an female human body with a black dress showing human arms, human legs and feet, his size is bigger than normal. *''Help! I'm a fish!: Fly, Stella, and Chuck both painfully transformed into fishes when they drank the professor fish potion. Sky turned into a California fly fish, Stella turned into a starfish, and Chuck turned into a jellyfish. *''Adventure Time'': Finn painfully transforms into a beta hug wolf when he been hugged by a alpha hug wolf on a full moon. *The Evil Within: Sebastian Castellanos painfully transforms into a the haunted. A thing came in his head and he grunts his pain while holding his head in pain. Then, all a sudden his vision becomes red and he began to get boils. But Kidman stopped his transformation. *''Super Smash Bros.'' series: Bowser has an monstrous form of Giga Bowser in him which leads to suffer an painful transformation in anger. When he takes the final smash, he starts painfully to transform into Giga Bowser, his size grows gigantic, showing long horns, monstrous dragon muzzle, long claws, long spikes on his shell, the shell was changing, his skin change to dark green with dark yellow greyish muzzles, dark red eyes showing his muscular gigantic form of Giga Bowser which leads him to attack anyone who across his path or his territory. *''The Smurfs'' series: In the comic book, Grouchy Smurf gets turned into a Purple Smurf or Black Smurf in the first comic of Peyo after he got bitten by a Fly named Bzz which leads him to go on an painful transformation which causes his skin to turn black in the comic or purple with a disease with an vicious bite which turns his victims into monstrous Smurfs. In the anime, it was Lazy Smurf who gets turned into an Purple Smurf which leads his skin to turn purple which makes him bite his victims by saying "GNAP!" everytime on his path which leads him to bite his victims on the tail which turns them into him. But the transformation was undo after an pollen returns all of infected including Lazy Smurf back to normal after Papa Smurf finds an antidote that turns the fly back to his healed self with no memory of being infected with the purple disease. *''Conker Bad Fur'': When Conker went to Count Batula home, he was been given food and wine until the villagers came to kill Count Batula. But Batula had other plans and make Conker as what he is a vampire, turning him a bat, and Conker is actually Count Batula great, great, great, great grandson. Once Conker fed Batula the villagers his hanging thing rope snapped and Batula falled to his doom in the grinders. Conker reverts into a painful transformation sounding like he coughing or groaning. *''Resident Evil 6'': When Haos attacked Piers Nivans, falling structures came falling on Piers left arm. Seeing Chris RedfImelda in trouble, he tour his whole arm off and grabbed the C-virus. He inject his torn his arm is at and he painfully transformed into a new one, an electrical arm. Once Haos been defeated, he was sitting down and starts grunting in pain when the virus starts transforming him. But he sacrifice himself so he won't be a monster before fully goes berserk. *''Ghost Rider: Johnny Blaze when the demon took Johnny for a spin on his motorcycle to get ready for his first transformation into a ghost rider, when he got to his destination, his eyes became smoke and then, he started grunting and screaming in pain and clutching his face. Then, his hands became smokey, then, his whole body, then, he starts laughing maniacally and his eyes become yellow. Then, he fully transformed into a ghost rider. *''Tangled Series: Cassandra transformed painfully when the moonstone merged into her, turning her into a villain now. Her body became rocks, her hair turned into a glowey blue color, and her eyes turned to glowing blue pupils. *''28 Weeks Later'': Donald Harris went to see is alived wife Alice, to apologized, they kissed but he didn't knew she infected with the ranger virus. All a sudden he screams in agony, starting to spit, and blood drooling from his eyes and having rage red eyes. He went through a painful transformation, hitting himself in rage and throwing up blood, and having horrible seizures. *''The Wolfman'': Lawrence Talbot painfully transforms into a wolfman three times. When he transformed he groans in agony then, his hands and fingers starting growing, his face starts to become furry and getting canine fangs, then, his feet starts growing with claws, then, his fingers starting to develop long sharp claws, then, his eyes become yellow, and finally he become all furry and then, his ears fully grown to wolf-like ears. *''Aladdin'' TV series: When Aladdin gets cursed by Saleen by getting a starfish on his chest. He transformed painfully into a wereshark. First his ears became frills, then, he starts agony and roaring in pain. Then, a back fin comes out of his back. Then, his face becomes a shark-like face. Then, his legs turned into a tail. When he with Saleen she used her starfish necklace power to transformed his human hands into fins. *''Random Plush Video'': Toon Link was bitten by Glenda Glitterpoop with milk grown formula on her teeth, who began to smell his blood. He painfully transformed into The True Link from the future who was an grown-up. First his eyes become blue saphirre, then the Triforce of Courage began to shine, he starts groaning in agony and violently shakes his body until his size grows taller, but the True Link manages to release Toon Link from his body, so Toon Link becomes an seperated being. *''Michael Jackson's Thriller (1983 music video): Michael warns his girlfriend that he is not like other guys and she thinks that she likes him just the way he is, but Michael tells her it means he's different and she doesn't know what he's talking about. A full moon appears and Michael begins to groan in agony and starts to change as his girlfriend asks if he is okay and Michael tells her to get away as his eyes turn yellow and he painfully begins to transform into a werewolf as his girlfriend screams in terror. First, he roars in pain, then his ears become pointy, his teeth become sharp, his hands become furry and turn into claws, his hair grows long and white streaks appear and sprouts whiskers. *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Beta: Link was screaming in pain until his whole body changes into a wolf form after entering into the Twilight Realm sent by Zant. *''American Dad'': Stan Smith has drank an potion and feels that his stomach rumbles, when he goes to the bathroom to talk to his boss in the cellphone, he starts to puke purple-pink barf, then he painfully starts to transform into an woman, his male nails become female and pink nails on his two hands and his two feet, his hair becomes longer, his chest becomes breasts, his face becomes female face, his lips become pink and his weight becomes skinny. *''Resident Evil Vendetta: Rebecca Chambers painfully transforms into a newer B.O.W when Glen Arias gave her a new improved A-virus. When she starts transforming veins starts showing everywhere in her body then, her eyes turned bluish-green color. But before she fully transformed Leon and Chris gave her a cure. *''Danny Phantom: Sam Manson transforms into Princess Dorathea's blue dragon form courtesey of her Amulet of Aragon when she got angry at Paulina Sanchez in the episode Parental Bonding. *''Primal:'' Spear turns into a monstrous behemoth after drink the apemen's serum in an attempt to save Fang. *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'': Jimmy wonders why his friends, especially Cindy mocked him after realizing that he is unable to find a cure and his eyes turn green and transforms into a Hulk-like monster. *''Spies in Disguise:'' Lance Sterling painfully transforms into a pigeon after drinks accidentaly the Walter's experiment ("biodynamic concealment"). 'Quotes': Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events